A touch display device is a device that enables a user to input user instructions by selecting displayed content by means of a finger or an object such as a stylus. When the finger or the object contacts a touch panel of a touch display device, the touch display device detects a touch point, and the touch display device is driven according to an input instruction and implements a specific display. According to different implementation principles, existing touch display devices mainly include capacitive touch display devices and inductive touch display devices. For most of the existing capacitive touch display devices and inductive touch display devices, a touch panel and a display device are arranged separately, so that the capacitive touch display devices and inductive touch display devices have large thicknesses.